A Brotherly Quarrel
by ZeDude
Summary: Chris succeded in saving Wyatt. And in this new world they live in they go to high school, and begin to fight for one girl. Better story than summary. R&R plz! First Charmed fanfic. Let me know if I should continue...
1. Problems At School Come Home

Disclaimer: I will never own Charmed.

Problems at School Come Home

"Wyatt and Chris Halliwell!" Piper yelled from the living room. Shortly after yelling, and sitting down, her two boys orbed down into the living room.

"What's up mom?" Wyatt asked.

"What's up?" Piper asked, her temper flaring. "What's up? How about you both being in trouble?"

"What did we do?" Chris asked, sitting down on the couch, while Wyatt took the other chair.

"What did you do?" Piper asked again, her temper rising even more. "You dare to fane ignorance with me? LEO!" Piper yelled at the height of her lungs, and patience.

"Piper!" Leo said, orbing down in the familiar whirl of light. "What's wrong?"

"They're saying that don't know what they're in trouble for," Piper said, finally calming down. Leo's presence brought a certain peace to the house that she wished was there all the time.

"What are they in trouble for?" Leo asked. And before Piper could jump on him, Leo defended with, "I know I said I'd watch them, but a witch was in trouble that specifically requested for me. So," Leo sat down next to Piper, "what's wrong?"

Piper sighed and relaxed. "The boys apparently turned their chemistry teacher into a squirrel." Piper had enrolled them into mortal high school to foster how to better livein the mortal world inher sons. It was fine for them, until they got bored. "Their principal said that she went to see how he was doing, just coming out of a coma last month, and said she couldn't find him. All she could find was a very nervous squirrel sitting on the teacher's desk. She doesn't suspect, but I know better." Piper turned from Leo's sweet face to glare at her sixteen and eighteen year old sons.

"Boys," Leo said. "Come with me. We need to talk."

Piper rolled her eyes as she stood up and went back into the kitchen. She hated that he lectured them in private atop the Golden Gate Bridge. She couldn't add in anything, and it made her feel less involved. But, she had done more to bring them into this world that he had.

Piper began setting the table. "Dinner," she called to the winds. Very shortly all three of the boys in the Halliwell family orbed into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Roast chicken, fresh biscuits, and tossed green salad with asian dressing," she said, her anger vented and her disappointment dealt with.

After Wyatt and Chris sat down across the table from each other, a chair between them and the head of the table where Leo had rooted himself, Paige and Phoebe orbed back into the manor. "Hey Piper," Phoebe said. "Oh good, you made chicken."

"How was work Aunt Paige?"Chris asked as Phoebe sat down next to Wyatt and Paige sat down next to Chris, each by Leo. Piper took the opposite end of the table and everybody began to serve themselves dinner.

"It's complicated," Paige huffed, "as usual. I mean, I enjoy the job. But, my boss is an arrogant chauveanistic pig. He treats me like I'm his personal slave. 'Get my coffee, fax those files, hurry up!' It's just infuriating."

"Then why were you in such a good mood when you came to see if I was off work yet?" Phoebe asked, giving her a very coy smile.

"We'll talk about that later Phoebs," Paige said blushing.

"Well I had an eventful day too," Chris said, careful not to look at his mother.

Piper noticed that he didn't look up when he said this, but decided to see if he was going to spill the beans on what he did to his chemistry teacher. "What happend that was so eventful Chris?" she asked, prompting him with a stare to say something.

"I met this really hot girl on the way to my Weights class," Chris said.

"Oh, how sweet," Phoebe said. "What's her name? And what's she like?"

"She's really smart, and really fine," Chris said, his usual knack for vocabulary forgotten. "Her name is Phaith. When she saw me writing it down she laughed and told me that she had a more unique spelling."

"How did she spell it?" Wyatt asked, almost coldly.

Seemingly oblivious to Wyatt's remark, Chris said it was spelled P-H-A-I-T-H. "She even said she would go out with me on a date on Saturday."

"There's no way that Phaith would ask you to go out with her on Saturday," Wyatt said.

"And why not?" Chris said, taunting Wyatt back. Over the years the two had competed vigourosly for girls. Although Chris had saved his brother from becoming evil, and they normally got along well one with the other, butthe two had to have something to fight about and it always seemed to be about girls, mortal girls at that.

"Because why would she go out with your scraggly butt, when she could have me and all the manliness that a woman could want on her date with me on Saturday night," Wyatt said. Everyone had stopped eating except for Piper. She half expected this to be a ploy to keep Phoebe and Paige from knowing what they did. So Piper very calmly continued to eat.

"You only say that because you're more brawn than brain," Chris countered. Which was true, as each of them was the opposite of the other. While Wyatt was the outspoken athlete, Chris was the quieter scholar. And although each of them was a witch, the only trait they shared commonly well was potion making, but given that Piper was the best at potions was a given. Wyatt was better at the immediate fight and vanquish like Aunt Paige, while Chris was quick tongued and witted with words and spells, just like Phoebe. Which was why Chris was taking Weights and why Wyatt was taking a few advanced mathematics courses, each was trying to out do the other in their own field.

"Watch it little brother," Wyatt said. The look in Wyatt's eyes told everyone that he was ready to fight his little brother right here in the kitchen.

"Or what?" Chris said, his voice elevating in anger.

"That's enough!" Leo spat. Even though Leo was normally even tempered, he would not tolerate the two brothers to fight.

"I'm not hungry any more," Chris said, orbing up into his room.

"I'm outta here," Wyatt said standing and orbing the car keys to his hand before slamming the front door to the manor.

"You know," Phoebe said. "Something about that didn't feel right."

* * *

_Somehwere in the Underworld . . ._ A young woman shimmered into a chamber where a demon stood waiting. She bowed her head slightly to the demon. "You summoned me?" she asked, her voice beautifully resonant. 

"Yes," he responded. "I want to know how my plan to destroy the Charmed Ones is coming along." He was different as demons go. He didn't have the usual build or stock of a demon, but the eyes and voice gave him away. Besides that he looked as regular as a middle age man dressed all in black.

He looked at his minion. She was one of the best pupils he'd ever taught at the temple. She was moderately tanned, but her auburn hair andrich brown eyestold that that was her natural skin tone. Her ability to shimmer and throw energy balls was some of the traits that made her an excellent dark priestess. She looked into his face. "The brothers are fighting over me as we speak. Soon they will be so madly in love with me that I will be able to convert one of them to join us and crush the Charmed Ones at long last."

"Good. I expect updates on your progress. Until the time we meet in person again," he said.

"Yes your eminence," she said, bowing her head in the similar fashion and shimmering out.


	2. Saturday

Disclaimer: I can't own Charmed, I'm not good at writing.

Saturday

The door bell rang, and Chris walked to get it. Checking that his hair, and thin blue stripped white shirt was just right, he opened the door. "Hey Phaith," Chris said, opening the door a little wider to let her come inside. She was stunning as always with tight fitting black pants, and a red bare shouldered blouse.

"Hey Chris," Phaith said, kissing him lightly on the cheek, leaving behind rich textured red lipstick, as he did the same. "Are you sure you're family's not rich?" she said, looking around at the old architecture of the house.

"It's a part of the heritage of my family. This house has sheltered almost ten generations of Halliwells, not including my generation," Chris said, noticing the lipstick and wiping it off before anyone noticed.

"Phaith, I presume," Phoebe said, standing between the kitchen and living room, a glass of water in her hand.

"Yes ma'am," Phaith said, extending her hand in a handshake, to which she received a firm hand.

"A good firm handshake," Phoebe said. "I like that."

"I was brought up with a firm hand, and set discipline," Phaith said. "My father was a military man, and that's how he ran the house. I hated it at first, but I grew to like it."

"It shows," Phoebe said. "Now I've got to go Chris. Wyatt's upstairs taking a shower to get rid of that funk from football practice. Piper will be home shortly, so don't be doing anything stupid. Alright?" Phoebe asked, giving her nephew a quick hug, and collecting her purse and keys.

"Yep Aunt Phoebe," Chris said. "We should be fine without adult supervision."

"You'd better be," she teased, closing the door behind her.

"So, are you ready?" Phaith said, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

"For what?" Chris asked, sitting down next to her.

"For this," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Shocked and excited, Chris pulled her closer and energized the kiss.

Piper cleared her throat, standing with the door still open from when she had entered. "I didn't realize you were into anatomy Chris," she teased. "Would you help me with the groceries?" she asked. "You must be Phaith," she said. She sat down and watched Chris go out to the car and get the few bags of light groceries. But Piper also noticed Phaith's gaze travel up and down Chris when he walked into the kitchen.

"So what's up mom?" Chris asked. "Why are you home earlier than usual?"

"I needed to pick up a few things and do dinner early tonight. But, I'm stressed out because I can't find a single band that's in town to perform at P3," Piper said. She went into the kitchen just as Wyatt come downstairs. His hair was still wet from his shower, and his usual white shirt sat on the kitchen table, leaving his muscular chest open to the cooler air inside the house.

"Hey Phaith," Wyatt said, leaning back on one of his hips as though ready for a photo shoot.

"Hello Wyatt," Phaith said, showing interest in his manly physique. "Oh no. You two are brothers aren't you?" Phaith said, a smile growing bigger on her face.

"Yes, Chris is my pussy little idiot brother," Wyatt said, heading toward the kitchen.

Before Chris could say anything Piper came out of the kitchen with his shirt. "Put this on before you get sick," she said as she threw Wyatt's shirt as his head.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt said, slipping into his tight muscle shirt.

"No problem baby," she said.

Phaith broke her stare on Wyatt as Chris came back into the living room, and turned to Piper. "I know it's none of my business, but what was that about P3?" she asked.

"I said that I couldn't find anyone to perform at P3 tonight," Piper said.

"Do you work there?" Phaith asked.

"I own it," Piper said, a little pride showing in her voice.

"Really?" Phaith asked. "How cool is that? That's one of my favorite clubs in town. I would die to perform there."

"You perform?" Piper asked, her attention more concentrated now on Phaith, than on the evil looks that Wyatt and Chris were giving each other. "What songs do you know?"

"I mostly know rock songs," Phaith said. "'Because the Night', 'Paint It Black', and some other ones like that."

"Would you consider doing a favor and performing tonight?" Piper asked. "I'm sure the boys would love to hear you perform at P3," she said turning her attention back to her sons, still challenging each the other to blink.

Chris was the first one to snap out of his daze. "Yeah," he said, turning to look at Phaith, "That would be great. And that would solve the problem of where to go tonight."

"I've got to do some homework tonight," Wyatt said, disappointment in his voice. "Maybe some other time."

Piper, Phaith, and Chris left to go talk to the house band and see what songs they could perform tonight. But Wyatt went upstairs, changed into his leather clothes he wore for fighting demons, and orbed out of the manor.

A/N: Let me know of any problems y'all find. I don't want to look stupid.


	3. At P3

_Thank you to:_

_Polly – I wanted her to be appealing to both so yeah, I guess she does._

_Amythestpony – I know it's hard waiting for the twists and turns so I'll update as quickly as I can._

_Musicalmonk17 – I don't know._

_Saver – yes she is evil._

_But to everyone: I will not say whether she is entirely good or evil. That's one of the perks of being the author and not the reader._

Disclaimer: I sometimes wish I own Charmed, but I don't.

At P3

"Ladies and gentlemen," Adam, one of Piper's new bartenders, said. "Allow me to introduce a local perform, Miss Phaith Robbins!"

As Phaith crossed the stage in stunning black leather, her hair freshly styled into a formal rock style, the house band that Piper kept as emergency entertainment, began playing the introduction to "Because the Night" by Patti Smith. And as Phaith began singing, the audience was caught in the beauty of her voice. _Take me now baby here as I am/Hold me close try to understand/Desire is hunger/Is the fire I breathe/Love is a banquet on which we feed/Come on now try and understand/The way I feel when I'm in your hands/Take my hand come undercover/They can't hurt you now/Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now/Chorus: Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to lust/Because the night belongs to lovers/Because the night belongs to us/Have I doubt when I'm alone/Love is a ring, the telephone/Love is an angel disguised as lust/Here in our bed until the morning comes/Come on now try and understand/The way I feel under your command/Take my hand as the sun descends_

_They can't touch you now/Can't touch you now, can't touch you now/Chorus/With love we sleep/With doubt the vicious circle/Turns and burns/Without you I cannot live/Forgive, the yearning burning/I believe it's time, too real to feel/So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now/Because the night belongs to lovers/Because the night belongs to lust/ Because the night belongs to lovers/Because the night belongs to us/Because tonight there are two lovers/If we believe in the night we trust/Because tonight there are two lovers/Because the night belongs to lust/Because the night belongs to lovers/Because the night belongs to us_"

No sooner had they finished that song they leapt into Evan Essence with "My Immortal." _I'm so tired of being here/Suppressed by all of my childish fears/And if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/Because your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone/These wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase/Chorus: When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me/You used to captivate me/By your resonating light/But now i'm bound by the life you left behind/_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams/Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me/Chorus/When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears/And i've held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/And though you're still with me/I've been alone all along/Chorus/All of me, oh/All of me_

Phaith took a minute to allow the crowd to applaud. "I will now take requests," she said. "And let's kick it up with an upbeat one, huh?" "Black Velvet!" a person in the audience yelled.

"You heard her boys," Phaith said. _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell/Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high/Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder/The Sun is setting like molasses in the sky./The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything./Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for./Chorus: Black velvet and that little boy smile/Black velvet with that slow southern style/A new religion that'll bring you to your knees/Black velvet if you please./Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave/White lightning, bound to drive you wild./Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl/"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle/The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true./Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for./Chorus: Black velvet and that little boy smile/Black velvet with that slow southern style/A new religion that'll bring you to your knees/Black velvet if you please./Bridge: Every word of every song that he sang was for you./In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon/What could you do/Chorus: Black velvet and that little boy smile/Black velvet with that slow southern style/A new religion that'll bring you to your knees/Black velvet if you please./Black velvet and that little boy smile/Black velvet with that slow southern style/A new religion that'll bring you to your knees/Black velvet if you please...If you please/If you please _

"Any more?" Phaith asked, moving her hands in the "bring it on" fashion. "The One I Love!" Chris yelled. "Just for you then honey," Phaith said and winked at Chris while the band began the song. _(chorus 1)This one goes out to the one I love/This one goes out to the one I've left behind/A simple prop to occupy my time/This one goes out to the one I love/(chorus 2)Fire (she's comin' down on her own, now)/Fire (she's comin' down on her own, now)(repeat chorus 1)/(repeat chorus 2)/This one goes out to the one I love/This one goes out to the one I've left behind/Another prop has occupied my time/This one goes out to the one I love/(repeat chorus 2 2x)_

"Now we're gonna close the first half of the show with a personal favorite of mine," Phaith said, signaling the band who started the intro to "Paint It Black." _I see a red door and I want it painted black/No colours anymore, I want them to turn back/I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes/I have to turn my head until my darkness goes/I see a line of cars and they're all painted black/With flowers and my love, both never to come back/I see people turn their heads and quickly look away/Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday/I look inside myself and see my heart is black/I see my red door and I must have it painted black/Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts/It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black/No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue/I could not forsee this thing happening to you/If I look hard enough into the setting sun/My love will laugh with me before the morning comes/I see a red door and I want it painted black/No colours anymore I want them to turn back/I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes/I have to turn my head until my darkness goes/I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal/Don't wanna see the sun, flying high in the sky/I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yea_ Phaith ended on an amazing note, and then bowed to the crowd's whooping and cat calling. Chris smiled to himself as he listened.

After Phaith had gotten offstage, Chris and Phaith sat down in one of the lounge alcoves of the club. "You didn't tell me you could sing like that," Chris said.

"You didn't tell me your mother owns P3," Phaith countered.

"Speaking of mothers, have you forgotten yours Phaith?" a woman in a red shirt with black jeans said.

"Mom," Phaith said, hugging her mother. "I'm sorry Chris, this is my mother, Zarlena. Mom, this is Chris Halliwell."

"How do you do son?" Zarlena asked. Phaith was just as beautiful as Zarlena. Zarlena's dark black hair was tied up into a bun and her dark skin was complimented by the dangling gold earrings she wore.

"I'm alright," Chris said.

"Would you mind if I borrow my daughter for a little bit?" Zarlena asked. "I need to talk to her about an appointment I made for the two of us."

"Go right ahead," Chris said, taking a drink of his mineral water.

"Thank you Chris," Zarlena said with a smile. Zarlena and Phaith walked off toward the bathrooms and Chris watched them leave until they reached the doors. He turned his attention then to the floor to look for some of his friends.

Zarlena and Phaith shimmered into a chamber in the Underworld. "What is it Zarlena?" Phaith said, turning on Zarlena; anger showing in her face and eyes.

"Don't you dare address me like that!" Zarlena hissed. "I am in command of the temple now."

"What happened to Kendoc?" Phaith asked, stepping back slightly.

"He's indisposed," Zarlena said, her lips forming into a wicked smile. "Permanently."

"I see."

"How is the plan coming along?" Zarlena asked.

"We're not abandoning Kendoc's plan?" Phaith asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Who do you think created the plan?" Zarlena said. Phaith nodded her head. "Well?"

"It's right on schedule," Phaith said, turning around to pace the chamber. "The brothers have begun fighting over me more than before. And the older brother has taken an interest in stealing me away from the younger. He plans to make his first move tomorrow."

"Your powers of empathy are impressive," Zarlena said. "Now, we must return before the younger brother suspects anything."

The two shimmered back into the bathroom, startling a woman walking in. "I've gotta get off ecstasy," she said, moving to the toilet and throwing up.

Phaith went back to find Chris watching toward the bathrooms expectantly. She smiled and walked over to where he sat. Pulling the curtains after she entered, Phaith sat down next to Chris and focused her powers of empathy on Chris, willing him to lean in and kiss her. Just as expected Chris' features turned from confusion toward Phaith's pulling the curtain to passion as he locked her lips with his.

Zarlena's eyes were glossed over in the Underworld. "That's my girl," she smirked to herself. "Make him want you even more."

A/N: R&R plz! You know the drill.


	4. Wyatt's Move

_I had to upgrade the story's rating because of this chapter._

Disclaimer: I only wish I could own Charmed.

Wyatt's Move

"Phaith!" Zarlena yelled in her chambers.

Phaith shimmered in. "What?" she asked an enraged Zarlena.

"It's Monday! Why didn't you report to me about the older brother's move on you?" Zarlena asked, fighting the itching feeling to send Phaith flying against the walls for her insolence.

"He hasn't made it yet," Phaith defended.

"Very well," Zarlena said, finally calming herself. "Report to me immediately when he does."

"My lady." Phaith bowed her head and shimmered out.

Wyatt slammed his hand on the concrete blocks, shattering all three of them.

"Well done Wyatt," a man in a gui said, bowing to him.

Wyatt followed suit, sweat drenching his hair and cooling his bare chest. "Thank you sensei," he said.

"You have little more to learn from me. The lesson is over, but you may stay and continue to train if you wish."

"Thank you sensei," Wyatt said, bowing again. Wyatt took a quick drink of water, and then recruited three more students into playing a game of king of the hill. Wyatt taunted them with his speed and strength.

"Very impressive," Wyatt heard from a familiar voice. Wyatt signaled to the others he was done, and turned around. Phaith was standing barefoot on the mats with a black leotard and matching form fitting pants. "What are you doing here?" he asked, after mentally slapping himself for staring at her physique.

"You think you're the only one who enjoys a little physical activity?" Phaith asked. "Why are you here? I thought you had football practice."

"Oh yeah, that," Wyatt said, turning to another stack of concrete blocks. "They cut me," he said. Wyatt flipped and brought his leg down and decimated the blocks.

"They cut you?" Phaith asked, putting her gym bag by her sandals.

"Yep," Wyatt said. "They said they needed to make cuts and that I hadn't been pulling my weight."

"That's too bad," Phaith said, starting to stretch.

"Really?" Wyatt asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah," she said. "If you put as much effort into playing football as you do martial arts you must be great." Phaith bent down toward Wyatt and stretched her back leg muscles. Wyatt moved his eyes downward. _Man, she's hot! _Wyatt thought to himself.

Phaith, sensing his emotions, smiled. "How about we play a little game?" she asked. "If I can beat you in a fair martial arts fight, including weapon use, you have to come listen to me perform at the Devil's Lounge across town."

"But when I win" Wyatt asked, putting his hands on his hips, "what do I get?"

"If you win," Phaith said, heavily stressing the "if", "I have to do anything you want, right after you win."

"What about Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"What about him?" Phaith countered, looking him square in the eye.

Wyatt laughed. "Deal," he said, extending his hand.

Phaith smiled, grabbed it, pulled his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder to land on the mats. Wyatt kicked his foot and knocked her back enough for him to be able to leap to his feet. "Clever little Phaith," Wyatt said, turning to face her with a charming grin.

"Little Phaith is full of surprises," Phaith said, grabbing twin kitana. "Now, shut up and fight."

Wyatt grabbed a pair of num chucks and the two renewed their passionate fight. Wyatt was surprised by how quick and nimble Phaith was. Several times she'd come close to beating him.

Phaith knocked the num chucks from Wyatt's hands. "Surrender," she said, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Never," Wyatt said, cartwheeling to the side and grabbing a bo staff. "Have it your way then," Phaith said.

Phaith charged him and leapt, kitanas outstretched. Wyatt waited until she was close enough and then twirled his bo, catching Phaith's kitanas, and flipping Phaith in midair. Phaith landed on the mats and lost all the breath from her lungs. Wyatt moved his foot to rest on her chest and placed the end of the staff by her throat. "Surrender," Wyatt breathed, his breath as quick as hers.

"Never," she whispered.

"Then yield to me," he said.

Phaith slowed her breathing. "As you wish," she said, her voice low and sensual.

"How far is your place?" Wyatt asked, helping her to her feet.

"One block," Phaith said, slipping her sandals on and picking up her gym bag.

"Good," Wyatt said, putting his black leather jacket and changing into his blue jeans. When the two walked out of the dojo, Wyatt led Phaith over to his motorcycle. "Hop on," he said, getting on the bike. Phaith easily slid behind him and hugged herself around Wyatt's torso. "Rock hard," Phaith whispered in his ear.

"You know it," Wyatt said, starting the motorcycle into a roaring beast.

Once inside Phaith's apartment, Phaith turned to Wyatt. "So what's it going to be Wyatt?" she asked, tossing her keys and bag into an armchair.

"Where's the bedroom?" Wyatt asked taking off his jacked; revealing his muscular physique again.

"Follow me," Phaith said, taking his hand.

Phaith led him into her bedroom, which was decorated mostly with black. Phaith pulled off her leotard top and stepped out of her pants. Dressed only in her black lace undergarments, Phaith laid on her bed, and turned to look at Wyatt. Wyatt stripped off his jeans leaving only his black boxer briefs. He then slowly crawled up the bed toward Phaith's waiting arms and lips.

A/N: Told you I had to upgrade the rating. R&R plz!

_PS: I didn't forget to have Wyatt put on his shirt after he and Phaith had their fight; he just didn't put it on. And I used specific color and items for a little foreshadowing. And I know I have a lot of scenes with Wyatt's shirt off, but all I'm doing is emphasizing the difference between he and Chris; muscle against mind._


	5. Chris Also Impresses

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Charmed.

Chris Also Impresses

Phaith walked up to the manor door and rang the bell. Her report to Zarlena had made Zarlena ecstatic and she immediately sent her to increase the feelings on Chris; to get him to fall at her feet like Wyatt did. Phaith smiled. Wyatt had been very energetic with her, and she knew he got ripped into for getting home so late.

Piper opened the door. "Oh, hi Phaith," she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Is Chris here?" Phaith asked.

"No," Piper said. "He grabbed his notebook and guitar and said he was going to the park."

"Which way to the park?" Phaith asked disappointed.

Piper joined her on the porch. "One block that way," Piper pointed. "When you find him please tell him that it doesn't do any good to call him if he leaves his cell phone." Piper handed Phaith his phone.

"I'll do that Mrs. Halliwell," Phaith said, pocketing the cell phone.

"Call me Piper, Phaith."

"Okay, Piper." Phaith played with the sound in her head. "Well I'll go find Chris now."

When Phaith finally found Chris he was sitting on a bench strumming a rapid chord construction. As she got closer she could hear him faintly singing while playing. "I'm impressed Chris," Phaith said startling him.

"Hey Phaith," Chris said, shuffling some of his papers together to make room for Phaith to sit down. "How'd you find me?"

"Your mom," Phaith said, sitting next to him and handing him his cell phone. "She told me to give it to you. What was that song you were playing before I got here?"

"Oh you don't want to hear that," Chris said, blushing slightly. "I only have part of the song done."

"Let me hear what you have," Phaith insisted. "Please."

Chris huffed. "Why not?" Chris started his song with a very rhythmic progression and then came in with his first verse, "You have changed me so much/I can't remember who I used to be/Oh darling, I don't want to go back/From now on it's just you and me/Chorus: You set me free/Free as a bird/I want to fly away with you/You gave me life/Life so strong/It must be your simple magic/"

Chris stopped playing to see Phaith staring at him with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful," she said at last. "You could be in Triad with that song."

"What's Triad?" Chris asked, remembering the demonic use of that word.

"It's my band," Phaith said smiling, knowing why he had been alarmed.

"You have your own band?" Chris asked. "Why didn't you perform with them at P3?"

"It was too short notice, and it was our day off of work anyway," Phaith said. "But we're performing tonight at the Devil's Lounge across town. Why don't you come listen?"

"Are you going to play any of your original music?"

"Not tonight," Phaith said. "Triad was booked to play some rock classics. Hey I got it!" Phaith exclaimed.

"What?" Chris asked alarmed.

"Why don't you play with us?" Phaith asked him, hope shining in her eyes.

"No, I couldn't," Chris said.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I can tell that you know how to carry yourself in playing. Come on," Phaith said. "Please?"

"Okay," Chris said. "Why not?"

"Great! Let's go rehearse for tonight," Phaith said, helping him pick up all his musical sketches and the case for his guitar.

Phaith, Chris, and the rest of the members of Triad took the stage. After much convincing from Phaith, Chris wore a charcoal grey button up shirt, open with no undershirt, and black leather pants. Phaith was stunning in a red blouse coupled with black jeans and denim jacket.

"How's it goin' y'all?" Phaith asked, getting the crowd started. She turned to Jack, Triad's drummer, and nodded her head. Jack counted off, and Chris leapt into the soaring electric lead guitar solo of Eric Clapton's "Layla." Phaith gathered herself and belted it out, moving every now and again to keep the audience focused. What'll you do when you get lonely/No one waiting by your side/You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride./Layla, you've got me on my knees./Layla, I'm begging, darling please./Chorus: Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind./I tried to give you consolation/When your old man had let you down./Like a fool, I fell in love with you/Turned my whole world upside down./Let's make the best of the situation/  
Before I finally go insane./Please don't say we'll never find a way/And tell me all my love's in vain./CHORUS/CHORUS

After the applause from "Layla," Triad's bass player Luke, began the band's arrangement of only guitars and drums for Gloria Estefan's "Turn the Beat Around." \Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn the beat around/Love to hear the percussion/Turn it upside down/Love to hear the percussion/Love to hear it/Blow horns you sure sound pretty/Your violins keep movin' to the nitty gritty/When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratchin'/Then you'll know that rhythm carries all the action, so/Woah yeah/Turn the beat around/Love to hear the percussion/Turn it upside down/Love to hear the percussion/Love to hear it/Turn the beat around/Love to hear the percussion/Turn it upside down/Love to hear the percussion/Love to hear it/Flute player play your flute 'cause/I know that you want to get your thing off/But you see I've made up my mind about it/It's got to be the rhythm, no doubt about it, woah woah/'cause when the guitar player start playing/With the syncopated rhythm, with the scratch, scratch, scratch/Makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah/And when the drummer starts beating that beat/He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm/With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat on the drums, hey/Turn the beat around/Love to hear the percussion/Turn it upside down/Love to hear the percussion/Love to hear it/Love to hear it/Love to hear it/Love to hear it/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down/Turn the beat around/Love to hear the percussion/Turn it upside down/Love to hear the percussion/Love to hear it/

After the applause for "Turn the Beat Around" finished there was a slight pause. Phaith turned and gave Chris a thumb's up. Chris took a deep breath and began the introduction to Rainbow 44's "Man on the Silver Mountain." I'm a wheel, I'm a wheel/I can roll, I can feel./And you can't stop me turning./Cause I'm the sun, I'm the sun/I can move, I can run./But you'll never stop me burning/Coming down with fire, to lift my spirit higher./.  
Someone's screaming my name./"Come and make me holy again!"/I'm the man on the silver mountain./I'm the man on the silver mountain./I'm the day, I'm the day/I can show you the way./And look! I'm right beside you/I'm the night, I'm the night/I'm the dark and the light./With eyes that see inside you./Coming down with fire, to lift my spirit higher./  
Someone's screaming my name./"Come and make me holy again!"

After the performance Phaith moved over to Chris and took his guitar. "Take a bow Chris, that was impressive for only three hours rehearsal," Phaith said, pushing him slightly forward. Chris bowed, and the crowd cheered. "Encore! Encore!" the crowd yelled.

Phaith spoke into the microphone. "A'ight. Triad will do an encore. But," Phaith stressed this to get the crowd's attention. "Do you want me doing vocals or would you prefer my good friend Chris here?"

The crowd cheered, "Chris! Chris!"

Chris looked at Phaith in disbelief, and sheepishly took the microphone. "Roxanne," he whispered to her, as she put the guitar strap over her shoulder. "You got it sweet cheeks," Phaith whispered back.

Chris moved to center stage as Phaith began ripping through the opening chords to the Police's "Roxanne." Chris, though visibly nervous, didn't miss a note. And halfway through the song became comfortable enough to move. Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light/Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night/Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money/You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right/Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light/Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light/Chorus: Put on the red light, put on the red light/Put on the red light, put on the red light/Put on the red light, oh/I loved you since I knew ya/I wouldn't talk down to ya/I have to tell you just how I feel/I won't share you with another boy/I know my mind is made up/So put away your make up/Told you once I won't tell you again it's a bad way/Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light/Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light/You don't have to put on the red light/Put on the red light, put on the red light

Chris bowed again to the crowd, and turned the applause to Phaith, who also bowed. After they finally got offstage, they were given a quieter table toward the back of the club so they could relax. After the waitress was out of earshot, Phaith turned to Chris, "That was incredible."

"What?" Chris asked, fanning himself slightly with his shirt.

"The way you performed Chris," Phaith said. "You rock, literally! I mean you didn't miss a single note singing or playing."

"I've had over five years of lessons so I'd better hope so," Chris stammered.

"Your drinks," the waitress said, looking at Phaith, who looked her back straight in the eyes. "Thank you," Phaith said.

After light chit chat, Phaith pulled the curtains closed on their booth; the Devil's Lounge and P3 were known as the only clubs in that area of San Francisco to have curtains around the booths. "Chris," Phaith began, almost timid. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah," Chris said, taking another drink. "What is it?"

"Would you forgive me if I cheated on you?" she asked, showing tenderness in her eyes.

"It would probably depend on who you cheated on me with," Chris said, bring his attention more fully to her.

"With Wyatt?"

"Yeah," he said. "Wyatt's always trying to take my girls. I just take it out on him, not the girl. Why?"

"I did," she said flatly, not looking at him directly.

"Oh," Chris said. "Did you enjoy it?"

"What?" Phaith asked. "That's one of the last questions I would expect to hear from you."

"Did you?" Chris pressured.

"Well, yeah," Phaith admitted. Secretly, she thought it was some of the most fun she'd had in years.

"He's nothing compared to me," Chris said, moving forward on top of Phaith. Phaith ran her hands up his abs and onto his chest. "Not as strong as Wyatt," Phaith commented. "But definitely not as weak as he portrays you."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Chris said, moving down and kissing her gently on the neck. Phaith moved into his kiss, and smiled at the ceiling.

A/N: Y'all know what to do here.


	6. Phaith's Report

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, so I don't think we'll get to see the real actors do my story. 

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers; it means a lot to have feedback. I love the feature that allows me to see how many times someone goes to a story. It makes me so proud. Anyways, here's chapter 6!

Phaith's Report

The faint sunlight on Chris's face woke him from an easy sleep. Sitting up, he cleared the sleep from his eyes and thoughts. Looking around the room a panic struck him; he wasn't in his room. He turned back to the bed and saw Phaith still sleeping soundly.

"Oh my God," Chris said. He put on his pants and then sat in thought on the edge of the bed.

Awoken by Chris talking and moving about, Phaith sat up. "What's wrong Christopher?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and massaging them.

"I'm screwed," Chris said, getting up and putting on his shirt. "It's morning and I'm not home. Mom's gonna burn me at the stake for this."

Phaith put her own clothes on and walked over to Chris who had sat back down and buried his head in his hands. "Now you listen to me Christopher Halliwell," Phaith said. She kneeled in front of him and made him look her in the eyes. "Do you regret what you and I shared last night?" she asked, looking intently in his eyes.

Chris's eyes teared slightly. "No," he said.

"Then don't worry," Phaith responded, holding his face in her cupped hands.

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Phaith."

"Anytime Christopher," Phaith said, moving to the mirror.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Chris asked, putting on his socks and shoes.

"You said it heightened your pleasure to hear me say Christopher so I did. Do you want me to go back to calling you Chris?" Phaith asked, washing her face.

"No, that's perfectly alright," Chris said. He watched her begin fixing her hair, and whispered softly, "I love you."

Phaith abruptly stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at Chris. "What did you say?" she stammered.

"I love you." Chris got up and moved to her, looking deeply into her eyes. Phaith stared back into his and felt only truth behind what he said. He really did love her. _That potion in his drink last night must have really knocked his emotions for a loop. _Phaith thought. _That and my powers of empathy must really be strong._

"I've got to go," Chris said, brushing her lips with his gently. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

Phaith nodded, raptured in the kiss he just gave her. After she heard her front door close she sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. _He loves me? Yeah, he loves me. But, do I love him back? No, don't do this to yourself Phaith. You've got a job to do. You're a demon and you're going to have to turn Chris evil or kill him. But, he won't turn evil; will he? And what about Wyatt? How does he feel about me? And how do I feel about him?_

Phaith was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see four demons shimmer into her room. "Phaith?" one demon asked.

She looked up. "What Jack?" she asked, naming the demon who was the drummer in Triad. Zarlena had insisted that all the members of Triad be demons; for Phaith's protection.

"You know my true name is Jackor," Jackor said, his form changing into the stocky pure red demon he truly was. The other demons did the same. "Just as you know Luke is Lukon, and those of us you had as guitarists are Tyzer and Annilio; not Tyler and Neal."

"What's your point Jackor?" Phaith asked, her face and voice cold.

"Mistress Zarlena wants to see you; now," Jackor said.

"When I'm ready," Phaith responded. She got up and began fixing her hair again.

"Mistress Zarlena said now." Jackor was rigid with alertness.

"What for?" Phaith asked, stalling for time. In truth she knew what Zarlena wanted. Zarlena wanted Phaith to tell her which of the two brothers they could turn evil.

"She's beginning to question the amount of time you spend with the brothers; as am I," Jackor said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you challenging me?" Phaith asked, not turning from the mirror.

Jackor looked at her for a second, obviously thinking. "Yes."

"Fool!" Phaith hissed. She threw an energy ball at him, vanquishing him. Tyzer and Annilio, each on opposite sides of the room, each threw an energy ball at her. Phaith rolled out of the way and the two attacks vanquished the other. Lukon waited until she stood up and then cast his energy ball at her. Phaith shimmered out, narrowly missed by Lukon's attack. Shimmering behind Lukon Phaith plunged an athame into his heart, vanquishing him in flames and screams. Phaith went back to the mirror and sighed before finishing dressing and then shimmered out.

Chris opened the door and stepped into the manor. "I'm home," he said, quiet, but still loud enough for them to hear.

"About damn time Christopher!" Piper yelled, coming into the living room. "Where have you been?"

"It was late and I didn't want to get in an accident so I crashed at a friend's house," Chris said. He'd spent the cab ride over coming up with an excuse that didn't say what or who he done that what with.

"Why are you lying to your mother?" Piper asked.

"I'm not lying," Chris said.

Piper sighed and snapped her fingers, changing into Chris's Aunt Phoebe. Piper, the real Piper, walked into the room to stand next to Phoebe, crying the whole way.

Chris was stunned. "You don't trust your own son?" he demanded, hurt that Piper didn't trust him.

"How can I Chris, when you lie?" Piper asked him in return. "Now, what really happened?" Chris remained silent. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this Chris," Piper said. She pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and read, "In me my son will not confide; Show to me what he wants to hide."

Piper closed her eyes as she watched everything that Chris did, from a third person perspective, from the moment Phaith came to find him in the park. She wastched as he rehearsed and performed with Triad, and fought to keep control of herself as she watched Chris and Phaith having sex and their conversation that morning.

Finally, Piper opened her eyes and looked at Chris. "Phoebe," Piper whispered.

"No problem," Phoebe said. She knew that Piper knew that Phoebe had been able to feel Piper's emotions and had been able to figure out what Chris had done for the most part. "Leo," she called. "Chris is home."

After Leo orbed in, he, Piper and Chris went up to his room.

Phaith shimmered into Zarlena's chambers.

"You're late," Zarlena said, not looking up from an aged book. "Where are the others?"

"I vanquished them," Phaith said, her anger returning.

"Why?" Zarlena asked, setting the book aside and turning to face Phaith.

"Jackor challenged my integrity. And the others tried to vanquish me, so I vanquished them before they could me."

"I see. Now, report." Zarlena's command pierced Phaith's heart. But, Phaith had to obey.

"The older brother seems stronger both physically and magically. But the younger's feelings are more chaotic at the moment," Phaith said, choosing her words carefully.

"And? Which can we turn evil?" Zarlena pressed.

"Neither of them," Phaith bluffed.

"What?" Zarlena shrieked.

"Neither. I don't know if the older can be turned evil. His emotions toward me are purely my fault."

"And the younger?" Zarlena asked, unwilling to be swayed from her will.

"I don't know about Chris," Phaith said, turning to stare at the floor.

Zarlena's eyebrow shot upward in a quizzative expression. Resetting her expression, she dismissed Phaith.

"So it's Chris now?" Zarlena asked her empty chamber. "I think it's time to make my own moves on the brothers, with or without Phaith."

Zarlena lit several candles in a pentagram symbol formation. Stepping back a few paces she closed her eyes and cast this spell, "Fire and shadow before my sight; Combine to form demons who fight the light. Make them strong and loyal only to me, And immune to all powers from the Halliwell tree.

As she watched, the flames leapt into the air and formed ten demon minions. "Our lady," they said, kneeling before her. Zarlena smiled. "Now, I just need to set up the proper circumstances," she said.

A/N: Let me know what ya think. The plot thickens.


	7. Phaith and Wyatt

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and it's as simple as that.

Phaith and Wyatt

Wyatt knocked on Phaith's door. He was wearing faded blue jeans, and a white button up shirt. Instead of his usual van shoes, Wyatt was wearing brand new black leather boots. He had a cowboy hat on, hiding most of his curly blonde hair, and a black bag over his shoulder.

"Just a second," Phaith called to the door. She checked her image in the mirror again. She was wearing the same style of jeans, but black, and had on a white blouse. She too was wearing boots, but a lighter color of black.

Phaith sighed. This would be the last date that Wyatt had with her unless they turned him evil. This was the second to last part of the plan, and Phaith was definitely looking forward to what Wyatt had in surprise for her.

Phaith grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Hey Wyatt," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

"For you," Wyatt said, pulling his hand from behind his back and giving Phaith a black rose.

Phaith smiled. "Are you tempting me or threatening me?" she asked, smelling the sweet scent of the rose.

Wyatt smirked. "Of course I'm tempting you," Wyatt said. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Why thank you my good sir," Phaith said, taking his arm.

The two walked out to the street. "Where's your motorcycle?" Phaith asked.

"I thought we'd go by car today," Wyatt said, opening the door to a scarlet mustang convertible. Phaith smiled. "I'm impressed," she said, seating herself on maroon leather seating.

"I always impress," Wyatt said, walking around and getting in himself. Wyatt started the car and they drove off towards the outskirts of San Francisco.

Phaith watched him, and felt his emotions rising. "Mind if we listen to some music I brought?" Phaith asked, producing a purple burned CD. "Not at all," Wyatt said.

Phaith put in the CD and the two listened in silence as they listened to Jefferson Airplane's "Somebody to Love", R.E.M.'s "Losing My Religion", and Bonnie Raitt's "I Can't Make You Love Me." At the final notes of "I Can't Make You Love Me", Wyatt stopped the car in front of a ranch. "We're here," he said.

Phaith looked around to see if there was anybody even there. "There's nobody here," she said.

"Exactly," Wyatt said. "Come on." Wyatt grabbed his bag, and pulled the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. He and Phaith walked up to the house and knocked. "They're in the barn Wyatt," a man yelled from inside.

"Thanks Tom," Wyatt called back.

Wyatt led Phaith into the barn to find two horses, saddled, and ready to go. Phaith stopped in the doorway. "We're horseback riding?" Phaith asked, looking a little pensive about getting on a horse.

"Yep," Wyatt said, placing his bag on the back of the saddle with cords. He turned to see her staring at the horse, fear written all over her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a little afraid of horses," Phaith admitted, taking a step back. The truth was she didn't want the horse to give away her demonic side.

"Oh," Wyatt said. "Well, that's okay. If you want we can ride on the same horse."

Phaith smiled. "Okay," she said timidly, playing up the situation.

Wyatt saddled himself effortlessly, and held out his hand for Phaith. She took it, and managed to pull herself up onto the horse, right behind Wyatt. "Why is it whenever we ride somewhere I have to be in the back?" Phaith asked.

"You're just lucky I guess," Wyatt laughed, easing the horse into an easy trot. The two rode for about an hour, underneath a warmly lit blue sky. They exchanged jokes and ambitions, Phaith making those up on the spot. Suddenly, they came upon a clearing like none Phaith had ever seen. It was breathtaking with a lake, a very full meadow, and even a post set up to tie horses to.

Wyatt coxed the horse down to the bar. Wyatt slid off the horse, and hoisted Phaith off. He then unsaddled the horse, and let it wonder around. "What if the horse goes back without us?" Phaith asked.

"He won't," Wyatt said. "Now, for the swimming."

Phaith turned on him abruptly. "What?" she asked. "I know you ain't thinking about going skinny-dipping with me."

"I don't see why not?" Wyatt said, unbuttoning his shirt. "We've seen everything on the other person."

"Oh be serious," Phaith said, mockingly punching his arm.

Wyatt laughed. "Alright," he said. "Here, I bought you a suit." Wyatt tossed her a two piece black suit, lined around the edges with crimson flames.

"This is just like one I would buy," Phaith said.

"I know," Wyatt said. Phaith stepped behind a tree, and changed into the suit, while Wyatt continued to strip off his own clothes and put on the bright blue trunks he brought for himself. Very soon, Phaith heard a splash and saw Wyatt swimming in the lake. She sighed and jumped in after him.

After playing in the lake for what seemed like hours, the two came out and Wyatt produced two towels and a blanket from his bag. He laid the blanket on the ground and pulled out two small bags of food for them to eat. While eating the sandwiches, enchanted by the magic of the afternoon Phaith looked at Wyatt, who was gazing out over the lake. "Why did you bring me here?" Phaith asked. "If you had wanted to go swimming so badly, we could have just gone to the beach."

"We could have done that, yes. But, I wanted to show you a more sensitive side to me. Not just the side that wants sex," Wyatt said, turning to look at Phaith , who was covering herself against the cold breeze with her towel. "Which I wouldn't mind by the way," he added softly.

"A gentleman waits," Phaith said. "But I'm too tired to think about that right now." She crawled over to him, and cuddled next to his bosom. She pulled his towel over the two of them, succumbing to the welcome call of sleep in Wyatt's arms. Wyatt held Phaith close to him, and thought of all the things that had just happened, and of Phaith sleeping peacefully on his arm. "Eat your heart out Chris," Wyatt said to the serene scene before him. "I will win the little wager on Phaith. I will be the one she chooses in a few days time."

_Later . . ._ Phaith shivered from the cold breeze. Wyatt reached around her and pushed her closer to his warm body. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips. "What time is it?" she asked.

Wyatt pulled a watch off the blanket. "It's getting on to six," he said. "We should probably head back. Phaith and Wyatt put their clothes on quickly, as the breeze was becoming stronger by the minute. Wyatt quickly saddled the horse, while Phaith put all of their stuff into the bag. Soon, the two were back on the horse and headed back to the house.

But nature, it seemed, was out to spoil their day. The sky soon was dark, and the air cold. Not too much later the rain came, drenching them completely. When they finally got to the barn and set the horse in his stall, they headed to the house to see if they could use Tom's phone to call Wyatt's folks. All they found of Tom was a note saying that he had to go into town; and that they could spend the night if it got too stormy.

Wyatt looked at the dirt road leading away from the house. "I think we had better stay here," he said.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Phaith said, pushing the door open to a very old-fashioned log cabin home. Wyatt moved to the fireplace and got it higher, while Phaith went upstairs to get some towels. Before she could even make it downstairs, Wyatt met her upstairs, and backed her into the bedroom. "Wyatt, there's something I need to tell you," she whispered in the dark.

"Sssh," was all she heard before she felt Wyatt's breath on her face. "I know that Chris and I are competing to see who wins your heart," he said, leaning ever closer, causing her to fall backward on the bed.

"But Wyatt," she started. But Wyatt cut her off, by snatching her mouth with his. Phaith cried in the back of her mind. _Wyatt,_ she pleaded softly while feeling him undress her. _Please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you._ But, Phaith could not fight off Wyatt's emotions any longer, and gave in to Wyatt's pleading moans. Soon the two were rolling on the bed, illuminated only by the flashes of lightning outside.

A/N: Y'all know the drill. R&R plz!


	8. Phaith and Chris

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Charmed, boo-hoo.

Phaith and Chris

Phaith closed the door to her apartment, and leaned against it, crying silently. Wyatt had just made her decision even harder than ever. He had shown his more sensitive side, but kept the physical attraction just as strong.

Phaith heard the phone ring, and walked over to the couch and stared at the phone. After about three or four rings, the answering machine took the call. "Phaith," Chris's voice called. "I didn't think that your date with Wyatt would take this long, but anyway. Call me as soon as you can to schedule a date between us."

Chris hung up, and Phaith sighed. "So that's what it is," Phaith said to the empty room. "Wyatt was trying to pull me away from Chris. Chris must have told him about the conversation we had of me having to pick between the two brothers for a boyfriend." Phaith smirked. "If they only knew how much more they're competing for."

_The next day . . . _ Chris waited in the park for Phaith to show, she had called half an hour after he had left the message. Chris turned to see Phaith walking toward him with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Phaith," he said, watching the wind blow her hair to the side, and also watching her body move in the black shirt and blue jeans she was wearing.

"Hey Chris," she said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then stepped back. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Painting," Chris said, smiling slyly.

"What kind of painting?" Phaith asked, studying Chris's expression.

"You'll see," Chris said, taking her hand. The two walked across the park to a little shop equipped with what looked like a children's playground behind it. The sign above the door said, "Paintball Palace, Money for Balls."

"We're paintballing," Chris said.

"Oh," Phaith replied, a stunned look on her face.

After suiting up and buying enough paintballs for two teams of seven each to paintball for hours, Chris and Phaith began a paintballing frenzy. Each was trying to spot more paint on the other, which served only to reinvigorate the frenzy. After an hour and a half they stopped, turned in the unused balls for their money back, and went to a brisk lunch.

After lunch Chris and Phaith took a cab over to a remote looking kind of parlor with a Celtic Tree of Life emblazoned on the door and on the door above it. "What are we doing here?" Phaith asked.

"I thought we might both get a tattoo, so you can always remember me," Chris said. "Besides, Wyatt's already got one, and my folks said I couldn't have one until I was sure I wanted one and I was sixteen. So, it's time."

"Which one did Wyatt get?" Phaith asked, both of them stepping into the parlor; a bell rang in the back signaling their entrance.

"I think he got the Celtic fire symbol," Chris said.

"An athame?" Phaith asked, slightly surprised that she hadn't seen it on his body.

"Yep," Chris said, looking at the designs on the wall. "He said it made him feel more powerful."

"Where did he get it? I didn't see one."

"He got it on the right shoulder."

"Oh. Well, what are you going to get?" Phaith asked, standing next to him and staring at the many designs, many of them Celtic.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think I like this one," Chris said, pointing to a Celtic symbol on a simple piece of paper tacked to the wall.

"Ah, so Chris wants the paten?" a man's voice from behind them said.

"Hey Jerry," Chris said, shaking the man's hand in a very friendly way. "This is my girlfriend Phaith."

"How do you do?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Phaith answered curtly. "What did you say that was?"

"That symbol is known as the paten, pentacle, or dish," Jerry said, pulling the picture off the wall. "It symbolizes earth."

"And this cup looking one here?" Chris asked, pulling another picture off the wall.

"That's the chalice, symbolizing water," Phaith answered.

"Very good," Jerry said. "So, what'll it be Chris? What tattoo are you getting, and where are you getting it?"

"I actually like this paten, and I'd prefer it on my right shoulder."

"Done," Jerry said.

"I would like the chalice in the same spot," Phaith said, looking at Chris quizitivly.

"Well, let's take you on back," Jerry said, leading the two of them to separate booths.

After another half hour of noise and slight chit chat, Phaith and Chris left the parlor and headed for the last place that Phaith expected him to take them, P3.

Chris got them in easily, and the two of them danced until they couldn't dance anymore. Then, in a private booth, the two began exchanging body shots, heightening what passionate emotions the two were already feeling. Very soon, their clothes came off and alcohol blended with passion to form a very hot moment in their booth.

After taking a shower together in the emergency shower used by Piper, drying off, and putting their clothes back on, the two headed out of the club for a nearby coffee house. But, before they could get in the car, Wyatt appeared on his motorcycle. "Evening Phaith," he said, charming oozing off of him.

"Hello Wyatt," Phaith said, watching Wyatt park his bike and stepping over to the two of them. "What do you want?"

"I want to know your decision," Wyatt said.

"As do I," a voice from the darkness came. Zarlena shimmered in, and several of her minions grabbed and suppressed Wyatt and Chris into kneeling. Phaith walked over to Zarlena and looked at the two brothers kneeling on the cold pavement in front of her.

"All the time I spent with you two and you never figured out I was a demon," Phaith said, smiling evilly at the two of them. "That's not saying too favorably with the sons of a Charmed One."

"Bitch!" Wyatt yelled. One of the minions holding him punched him in the face, spraying blood from his nose.

"Yes I am," Phaith said, still smiling. "And you can't do anything about it." Phaith turned to Zarlena. "Chris is the one we want. And with your permission, I would like to be the one to vanquish Wyatt."

Zarlena nodded her head to the minions who shimmered out with Chris fighting them, and studied Phaith. "Very well," Zarlena said. "But make it quick."

"Don't I at least get a sporting chance?" Wyatt said. "You owe me that much."

Zarlena laughed. "I'll give you that. You won't stand a chance against Phaith. You think you actually beat her in the dojo that day? She let you win. Now, I have a witch to turn evil. Come," she said to her minions who shimmered away, leaving Wyatt and Phaith alone in the parking lot.

Neither of them moved as they waited for the other to move. Wyatt broke contact first and lunged at Phaith. Phaith grabbed his arm and threw him, much like she had done at the dojo. "You'll have to do much better than that," she taunted.

"Oh, believe me I will," Wyatt said getting up. He threw a punch at her but missed. Phaith however, punched him in the face, and then jump kicked him against a wall. Phaith didn't wait for him to get back up this time. She kicked him again in the stomach, and knelt down and grabbed his throat, squeezing enough to slow Wyatt's breathing. "This is for your own good," Phaith said.

Just then Leo orbed in. "Wyatt!" he yelled, seeing Phaith's hand on Wyatt's throat. Reacting quickly Leo threw lightning at Phaith, who shimmered away just in time. Leo hurried over to Wyatt and the two orbed out of the empty parking lot.

A/N: Big surprise coming! Did you really think it was going to be Wyatt she chose?


	9. The Ritual

_To the readers:_

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I was really busy. But, it's up now._

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

The Ritual

Wyatt sat on the couch with a bag of ice on his forehead as Leo healed his bruised ribs and black eye. Phoebe was scrying for Chris and Paige was turning pages in the Book of Shadows, watching Wyatt's face to see if he recognized any of the demons. Piper was pacing back and forth behind the couch, furious at what Wyatt had just told them. "You slept with her how many times!" Piper shouted.

"Twice," Wyatt sighed. "Wait," he said, kneeling down in front of the Book. "That's her."

Paige turned the Book so she could read the passage. "'Zarlena; high priestess of the Midnight Temple. Steals unborn children and raises them in the demonic dark arts. Zarlena can shimmer and has telekinesis.' That explains why she wanted Chris. He's still young enough to corrupt and he's also another double-blessed child."

"Which would make him one very powerful demon," Phoebe said, putting the crystal down. "He's in the Underworld. I can't find him on the map."

"Chris," Wyatt breathed, closing his eyes against the tears. "I'm so sorry."

_In the Underworld . . ._ Chris looked around the chamber he was in. It was a grand room, considering the fact that it gave Chris goose bumps; despite how hot the room was. From his shirtless kneeling position Chris could see multiple black hooded demons watching him. Turning behind him, Chris could see two grand stone doors, guarded by two of Zarlena's minions. Turning his attention back to in front of him, Chris and stared at the altar. It was simple, a large stone athame pointing downward, and a simple stone table in front of it. On the center of the table Chris saw a black wax candle, an athame, and a black stone bowl.

"Hi Chris," Phaith said from behind him.

"What am I doing here?" Chris asked.

"Interesting," Phaith said, stepping so he could face her. "No cursing? No yelling or crying?"

"Why would I waste what energy I have left?" Chris said, heaving from the beating Zarlena's minions had given him. Chris had been able to vanquish one before they finally got his hands bound and him situated in front of the altar.

"You're smarter than I thought," Phaith said, kneeling in front of him. "Well, put simply, Zarlena's going to perform a little ceremony and turn you into a demon."

"Great," Chris said.

"At least your sarcasm is still here," Phaith said, playing with a lock of his hair. "And it's better than the death alternative."

"I'm not sure I agree with you," Chris said, looking over at the hooded demons. "And I never want to see you again; even if Zarlena can turn me into a demon."

Phaith smirked and kissed Chris on the lips. "I think you'll feel differently in time," she said. Phaith shimmered away and Chris spat Phaith's taste out of his mouth.

Leo orbed back into the manor. "I've found him!" he exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Piper gasped.

"He's in the Underworld," Leo said. "At the Temple. But, it's going to be difficult to get in there."

"I don't care!" Piper said. "We're the Power of Three. No priestess is going to take mys on from me."

"Let's go," Wyatt said, standing up.

"You've done enough," Paige said.

"Look," Wyatt said, anger rising in his voice. "I'm going whether you guys like it or not. I want to get Phaith for what she did to me and to Chris."

Paige looked at Piper who nodded her head. "He'll be more of a hindrance otherwise."

_Meanwhile . . ._ Chris had been encircled by thirteen black wax candles, each lit. A hooded demon stood chanting behind each candle, save for the apex of the circle where Zarlena stood. Phaith stood a little distance from the circle and watched intently.

Zarlena turned from Chris and lit the candle on the altar. The flame changed from its orange light to midnight black; and all of the candles in the circle followed suit. Zarlena picked up the athame and the stone bowl. She moved back to Chris and with the athame touched his forehead and chanted softly. At the cold touch of the athame on Chris' skin, flames erupted from the tip and twisted into the demonic character for death.

After the character finished forming it seared itself onto Chris' forehead, causing him to yell in pain. Zarlena took the athame and sliced Chris' hand, catching the falling blood into the stone bowl. After receiving about a pint of blood, Zarlena pointed her finger at the wound and it sealed itself, leaving a visible scar. Zarlena stirred the contents with the athame and walked back to the altar. Just as she withdrew the athame to complete the final step in the ritual, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt orbed in and threw potions vanquishing the two guards at the door and several of the hooded demons now humming together.

Zarlena turned to face them. "You're too late," she said. She let a single drop of blood fall from the tip of the athame and hit the flame. As soon as it had, the flames from all thirteen candles surged and leapt onto Chris, engulfing him in a second. Chris howled as the flames swept through him.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, throwing her hands outward and decimating the room and vanquishing everyone but Wyatt, her sisters, Phaith, Zarlena, and Chris.

When the flames disappaited, Chris got up from his kneeling position; no apparent change. Phaith moved to his side, and noticed that Chris' tattoo had changed to the demonic death character.

"Chris?" Piper asked timidly.

"Witch." Chris' answer came swift and harsh.

"You've destroyed him!" Wyatt yelled, orbing the athame to him. The instant he had it in his hand he threw it dead on toward Phaith. Chris threw a fireball at it and disintegrated it in midair. "She set me free Wyatt," he said coldly. Chris swept his hand toward his family and them flying into the chamber doors. They all looked up to see Chris capture Phaith in a passionate kiss and flame out together. Zarlena smirked at them before shimmering out herself.

A/N: R&R!


	10. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, simple as that.

Redemption

Everyone orbed back into the manor. "What are we going to do?" Wyatt asked.

"Perhaps I can help with that," Phaith said, shimmering in.

"How dare you show your face here!" Piper seethed, her hands coming up to blow Phaith up.

"Vanquish me and lose Chris," Phaith said. Piper hesitated. "Good. Now, we don't have much time," Phaith said. "Chris'll be coming for the Book shortly, and he will kill you if you try to stop him."

"How do we stop him?" Wyatt asked, anger and confusion on his face.

"Defeat Zarlena," Phaith said. "Until he kills his first innocent he can be saved. After that he'll be strong enough to become the next Source."

Piper looked at Phoebe, who nodded. "She's being legit."

"Fine," Piper said. "But once this is done, I never want to see you near this house or family again."

"I can live with that," Phaith said. A look of panic suddenly hit her face. "He's here," she breathed.

Chris flamed in right next to Phaith. "What are you doing here?" he asked dangerously, eyeing her closely.

"I thought I could save you the trouble of coming at all," Phaith said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I was wrong. Forgive me?"

"How can I refuse such a woman?" he said, kissing her fiercly. "Now, to business." He turned to face his family, and Wyatt instinctly put up a forcefield around everyone. "Is this how you treat family?" he asked mockingly.

"You're not family anymore," Wyatt spat.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Wyatt," Chris said. "I was actually thinking about having Zarlena make you a demon as well. But oh well. Zarlena," he called to the room.

Zarlena shimmered in with more of her minions. "Chris," she replied, bowing her head.

"Nevermind about the ritual for Wyatt," Chris said, not taking his eyes off of Wyatt. "We're just going to kill him instead."

"Not if I can stop you," Piper said, moving her hands to blow up Zarlena.

Zarlena flew backward into her minions. Laughing she regained her ground. "You can't vanquish me without the Power of Three."

"We can fix that," Pier said grabbing her sisters' hands.

Chris snapped his fingers and all of Zarlena's minions threw their energy balls and shattered Wyatt's shield and knocked him against the wall and out.

"Wyatt!" Leo yelled. Leo bent down and started healing his son, when Zarlena swept her hand and sent Leo up the stairs and rendered him unconscious.

Piper began the spell "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda . . ." when Zarlena cast her own spell: "Powers of the Underworld rise, Course across and darken the skies; Rally together and come to me, Protect me from the Power of Three." Just as the girls finished their spell, Zarlena finished hers and the room was filled with the conflicting powers. All of Zarlena's minions were vanquished in flames, and had Chris not protected her, Phaith would have been vanquished as well.

Paige seized the opportunity and yelled, "Crystals!" and orbed crystal cages around both Chris and Zarlena. Phaith stepped toward Chris. "I'm sorry Chris," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "This is for your own good."

"You halfling!" Zarlena yelled.

Phaith rounded on Zarlena. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"I called you a half demon," Zarlena said. "Which is what you are. Did you really think that you were full demon?" Zarlena laughed as Phaith's anger built up inside her.

"What are you talking about mother?" Phaith demanded.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Zarlena hissed. "I stole you like I stole thousands of children before you. You just latched onto me as your mother, but I would never give birth to such a pathetic creature."

Phaith didn't wait for Zarlena to say anything more. She threw an energy ball and not only burst through the cage but blasted Zarlena into the corner of the room. Seeing that she hadn't vanquished her, Phaith threw another one this time succeeding.

Chris yelled in pain and grabbed his forehead as black flames erupted over his entire body. No sooner had they engulfed him then they left leaving Chris as he had been immediately before the ritual. Piper ran to her son and embraced him in a fierce hug as Phoebe and Paige turned to see where Phaith was. But, she was gone.

A/N: It's not the end. Guess what the next twist is. I dare ya!


	11. Revelation

_Sorry this took so long, but I had to make sure I wanted to do what I did._

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. (Tear)

Revelation

Chris woke up on the couch with a searing headache. He tried to sit up, but found that as soon as he tried the room would spin around. "Whoa," he said, lying back down.

"He's awake!" Wyatt yelled, running over and grabbing Chris into a hug. Wyatt cried and cried as he hugged Chris.

"Okay Wyatt," Chris said, pushing his brother back from him slightly. "You're making me feel weird."

"Sorry," Wyatt said, sitting on the table.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, grabbing Chris into a hug. Leo smiled as he watched Piper smother Chris, just as Phoebe and Paige were. Chris finally broke free of Piper's motherly death grip and turned to face everybody. "Where's Phaith?" he asked.

"We don't know," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Piper hissed, smacking his arm.

"Oh," Chris said. "We're not going to keep in contact with her are we?"

"No," Piper said, playing with one of Chris's bangs.

"Why not?" Chris asked, moving Piper's hand from his face. "You heard Zarlena say she wasn't born a demon?"

"You remember what happened?" Paige asked.

"Vividly," Chris said, looking away from everyone to stare at the floor.

"Well, I for one would like to know where she came from," Phoebe said, grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper. "The child of Phaith, the history untold; Now pull back the veils, and the tale unfold."

Everyone was shifted to a new place. The room was brilliantly lit and filled with demons in hooded cloaks chanting. Piper instinctively tried to blow one up but nothing happened. "Where are we?" she asked, her voice echoing like a whisper through the room.

"Look," Leo said, pointing behind all of them. Everyone turned to see the girls in the iron cage and the Seer being given all the powers of the underworld. As they watched the Seer attacked their cage while they changed together "The Power of Three will set us free!"

It was Chris who noticed Zarlena shimmer in behind all the demons, where no one present could have seen her. They saw her move her hands and gain a bundle of rags just as the Seer was vanquished. Then they watched as she shimmered away as Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper back out of the Underworld.

Then, they shifted to another place. They saw Zarlena lay the same bundle of rags on a bed, and stand to stare at it. A cry erupted from the bundle and everyone rushed forward to see a little baby girl kicking in the bundle of rags. Zarlena sighed and picked up the child. "I shall have to name you young one," she said softly. "And I shall name you Phaith."

Everyone snapped back to reality. "I think I'm gonna throw up!" Chris said, running upstairs. Wyatt didn't even speak as he held his hand to his mouth and ran after him. Paige went upstairs after the boys with Leo and Piper turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Phoebe just sat down with a glossed look on her face. "How can it be?" she asked the space in front of her. "My baby's alive."

Piper sat down next to her and put her arm around Phoebe, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I just can't believe it," Phoebe said, her eyes welling up in tears. "Phaith is my little girl."

"Of you and Cole," Piper said gently.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Which means she's only one quarter demon."

"That's true, but we don't know what her intentions are," Piper said.

Phoebe sat up. "Are you trying to get me depressed?" she asked, hurt painfully present in her voice.

"I'm just trying to help you remember that you can't get attached to her yet," Piper said. "I want a niece almost as badly as you want your daughter, but we have to face reality. And reality says that we may have to vanquish her."

Phoebe broke down and cried, dropping her head into her hands. As she did she was caught in a premonition.

Phaith was fighting three demons when a fourth flamed in behind her and vanquished her with a fireball. They all laughed maniacally and flamed out.

Phoebe was brought back to her senses. "We have to save Phaith," she said, quietly but firmly. "She's in trouble and I'm not going to lose her."

A/N: Sorry again that it took so long. Review please!


	12. Regaining Phaith

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, simple as that.

Regaining Phaith

Phaith walked through a cool and empty P3. Her slow steps accentuated the deep echoing loneliness she felt in her heart. She'd almost killed two guys that she deeply loved, each with their own unique attractiveness. Phaith smiled at the thought of the two of them fighting over her, but the small comfort led back to the pain.

Phaith stumbled to the wall and leaned her back against, desperately fighting to keep her emotions in check. She was Phaith, trained dark priestess by the darkest dark priestess who ever lived, Zarlena. She was not supposed to feel these kinds of emotions, only anger and hate. But all the same, Phaith couldn't fight the feelings anymore and slid down to the floor and began crying.

-------------------------

"Where is she!" Phoebe yelled frantically, swinging the scrying crystal over the map. In her hand she held one of the scarves of Phaiths' that Paige had brought back from her apartment.

Suddenly, the crystal leapt to the point of P3. "She's at the club!" Phoebe said, jumping out of her chair and running into the living room to find her sister's coming downstairs with the boys and Leo.

"She's at P3!" Phoebe yelled. "Let's go!"

"We're coming too," Wyatt said.

"No, you're not," Piper said, grabbing Paige's hand and Phoebe's and orbing out.

"We're coming whether you like it or not!" Chris yelled orbing out himself, and being followed closely by Wyatt and Leo.

---------------------

Phaith was disturbed from her petty crying by a chill going down her spine. Her powers of empathy and demonic training told her it was a very strong upper level demon, and that it was a male at that.

She looked up to see a red demon with horns protruding shortly from his head looking around the club. Phaith ducked under the closest table to avoid a confrontation, but unfortunately, he saw her movement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he called sweetly to her. His voice was smooth and elegant, even though his appearance was grotesque. Phaith held her silence.

"I said come out," he said, with a little more force this time, and against her will it seemed, Phaith came and stood in front of him. "That's better," he whispered. "Now, you are going to serve me or else."

"Or else what?" Phaith asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

His eyes flashed with hatred and rage. He punched her and sent her flying back into the table she was under. Her body was in such pain from landing on and breaking the table that she could hardly move. The demon moved over to stand at her feet and created a fireball in his hand. "Or I'll vanquish you. No, on second thought I'll let my minions vanquish you." At the end of his words, three other demons shimmered in beside him. He smirked at Phaith. "So what's it going to be?" he asked, stepping back a step. "Come be my slave, or be vanquished?"

"This," Phaith said, grabbing a broken piece of wood and flinging it into the closest minion. She shimmered behind the remaining three demons and spinning heel kicked them, knocking them to the floor. The three got up and got ready to cast their fireballs when a fourth demon flamed in behind her and threw his fireball.

"Fireball!" Paige yelled, snatching and redirecting it back to vanquish the demon.

"The Charmed Ones!" one of the demons yelled, and threw his fireball at them. The others followed suit, but Piper brought up her hands and froze everyone in the room.

Phaith turned to look at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying desperately to control her emotions. "And why am I not frozen?"

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe and retreated a step. Phoebe swallowed hard, and walked over to Phaith. "I'm your mother Phaith," she said, placing her hands on Phaith's shoulders.

"That can't be," Phaith said, moving away from Phoebe. "Zarlena was my mother!"

"No, she wasn't," Phoebe said. "She stole you from the Seer's womb, after she stole you from mine."

"But it can't be," Phaith said, staring at the floor in bewilderment.

"It is," Chris said, orbing in next to her. "Wyatt and I saw the same vision that told us who you truly are."

"That just can't be true," Phaith said, moving from Chris.

"It's true Phaith," Wyatt said, orbing beside her and Chris. "We wouldn't lie to you. You are our cousin."

Phaith looked up at the concerned faces staring at her. Behind them she noticed the demons had unfrozen and one had thrown an athame at Wyatt. "Look out!" she yelled, pushing Wyatt out of the way and taking the athame in the stomach.

"No!" Phoebe yelled, rushing to Phaith's unconscious body, while Chris and Wyatt turned to face the demons. "Now we end this," Chris said darkly, his eyes narrowing at the demons.

"You said it little brother," Wyatt's said as he held a forcefield in his hand.

The demons hesitated only for a moment before attacking again, this time together. Two fireballs flew at the boys, when Chris forced them harmlessly into a wall with one hand, and used the other to force the demon back. Unfortunately for the demon, his torso flew through the leg of an upturned chair and he was vanquished.

Wyatt threw the forcefield he had in his hand and vanquished one of the other demons. The last demon watched them carefully and smiled. "Clearly you will win with magic," he said. "But I doubt you will in physical combat." He waved his hand in front of them, and two swords shimmered into the ground in front of them. One also appeared in his hand. "To the death," he said, taking a defensive position.

"How about I just blow you up right now?" Piper said, bringing her hand up.

"No," Wyatt said, putting his hand up, "He's ours to finish." Chris pulled the sword easily out of the ground, while Wyatt pulled a chunk of the floor up with it. "Let's go," Wyatt said.

The three moved in a blur of steel and color. Their graceful battle took a lot out of them, Wyatt and Chris both had cuts on their arms and legs, but the demon looked worse than they; having only narrowly avoided being vanquished several times.

Each of them stood in a triangle formation, heaving and sweating from the effort. Chris looked at Wyatt and nodded his head and they attack him together, forcing the demon to parry blow after blow. But, Chris ducked under his last parry and plunged his sword into the demon's stomach and Wyatt finished him off by beheading him.

The two dropped their swords and hurried back over to Phaith, who was being healed by Leo. "She won't wake up for a little bit," Leo said. "But, she will live."

"Take her back to the house will you Leo," Phoebe asked. "We'll follow you."

Leo nodded his head and orbed Phaith and himself out of the club. Piper stopped the boys before they orbed out. "Even after you were told to stay in the house, you still came," Piper said.

The boys looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Well, I'm glad," Piper said, smiling and hugging her boys. "I'm so proud of you two. You worked together to vanquish a strong demon. How about we celebrate by going out to dinner tonight?"

Chris and Wyatt stared at their mother in disbelief. "You're serious about this?" Chris asked.

"Absolutely," Piper said. "But first, let's go check on Phaith." She took her sons' hands and they orbed out, while Paige and Phoebe orbed out together.

A/N: Y'all know the drill, Review please! And it's close to the end of the story, one more twist I have planned.


	13. Broken

Disclaimer: Just don't own Charmed.

Broken

Everyone orbed back into the manor. Leo was watching Phaith's sleeping body and didn't even acknowledge their presence until Piper placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Her body's healed, but she's not waking up," Leo said, bowing his head in exhaustion.

Phoebe moved over to kneel by the couch. She looked at her daughter's fair face, and sighed. "That's because her mind is in utter chaos," Phoebe said closing her eyes, and placing her hand on Phaith's forehead. "Her thoughts and emotions are racing in different directions and it's hurting her."

"So what do we do?" Wyatt asked softly, side hugging Chris comfortingly.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, her emotions taking over. Her head fell to Phaith's chest and Phoebe began crying. No one moved as though time had frozen, their emotions filling their hearts and each tear drop falling into a pin drop silence. Piper was the one who finally broke the silence. "Phoebe?" she called softly.

"I'd rather be alone right now Piper," Phoebe said as calmly as she could, her eyes still drowning in tears.

Piper nodded her head, even though Phoebe couldn't see, and motioned for everyone to leave the room. Everyone moved slowly up the stairs, each step harder to take the next, while Phoebe continued to stare at Phaith.

The evening wore on, and Phoebe's vigil went on unwavering and undisturbed until the mantle clock began to toll the hour. Phoebe listened to the tune, and felt each and every chime echo through her in the silent house. On the twelfth chime the room began to grow warmer, a fact that Phoebe instantly picked up. She stood and looked around the room until she noticed a small whirlwind forming by the stairs. As she watched it grew stronger and erupted into flames and light, causing Phoebe to shield her eyes. When she was able to look again, shock and apprehension meet her in the form of a man in a black suit. "Phoebe?" he asked, dazed himself.

"Cole," Phoebe breathed.

A/N: Told you I had another twist. Sorry for the delay, but the holidays have been murder to try to write during.


End file.
